yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas
Here is how Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval and their friends encounter the Sky Pirates in The Overlord Unleashed. Soon, it was time for Po, SpongeBob, Luster, Twilight, Laval and his friends to move on. King Lagravis: We wish you luck, Laval. Be careful out there. Laval: Don't worry, Dad, we will. Lavertus: Good luck to you, nephew. Laval: Thanks, Uncle Lavertus. King Crominus: Remember, Cragger. The fate of Chima rests in your hands along with your friends'. Cragger: We know, Dad. I'll make you and Mom proud. Queen Crunket: You already have, Son. Fluminox: God speed to you, Dragon Warrior Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Luster Dawn, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Sunset Shimmer. And if any of your friends ever need our aid, you'll know how to summon us. Po: Thanks, Fluminox. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's go to Ninjago. As Laval and his friends took off with Po, SpongeBob, Luster, Twilight, and the others, they took an air ship to Ninjago. Along the way, Zephyr Breeze was playing I Spy with Razar. Zephyr Breeze: Okay, here I go. I spy with my little eye something that flies. Razar: (notice a butterfly shaped cloud) A butterfly. Zephyr Breeze: You got it again, Razar. You are so good! Queen Novo: Well, I'll tell you what I spy, pirates! Po: Quick, hide! Just then, Captain Soto was leading a bunch of Sky Pirates to invade the ship. Flintlocke: Hey, guys! Come check this out! Just as everyone and everypony else tried to escape, Captain Soto and his crew surrounded them. Dogshank: Looks like a pack of misfits. Clancee: What are we supposed to do with 'em? Monkey Wretch: (screeching) Flintlocke: I think we tie 'em up! Applejack: (gasps) Clancee: (brings out his hedge clippers) We clip their wings! Rainbow Dash: (gasps) Dogshank: Nah. We scar 'em... Rarity: (yelps) Dogshank: ...emotionally! Fluttershy: (sobs) Clancee: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Soto? Soon enough, Captain Soto looked up his book of rules. Captain Soto: Overlord's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." Before they'd do something like that, Captain Celaeno and her crew had to vouch for them. Captain Celaeno: Hold it! As they halted, Captain Soto was surprised to meet another pirate captain. Captain Soto: Who do you think you are? Captain Celaeno: Captain Celaeno, just thought we could chit chat a bit. Captain Soto: Go on, we're listening. Captain Celaeno: You're not being told what to do by the Overlord. Were you? Captain Soto: To tell ye the truth, I was the only Pirate Captain worthy of leading me own crew of Sky Pirates. With Nadakhan betraying his own crew, I'd free them meself. Dogshank: It's true, we had to carry on the Overlord's rules to save ourselves. Flintlocke: He's twice as evil as Nadakhan was. Clancee: At least Captain Soto freed us from our banishment. Monkey Wretch: (screeching) Captain Celaeno: You call yourselves pirates?! Being slave to anyone evil as the Overlord is never the Pirate Way! Boyle: We gotta fight for our pride! Lix Spittle: Stand up for ourselves! Mullet: And never let the likes of the Overlord tell us what to do! Squabble: (quacks) Captain Soto: Well, I suppose you mateys make a good point. Dogshank: I second that thought. Flintlocke: Same here. Clancee: So do I. Monkey Wretch: (screeching as Doubloon nodded with a grin) Captain Soto: We're truly sorry. We do what the Overlord orders us, so we wouldn't suffer his wrath. Captain Celaeno: Suffer no more, Soto. So, they showed Captain Soto and his crew how to be awesome. :Dash ::I know the world can get you down ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em ::And let it shine for all the world to see ::That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome :Ponies ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Celaeno ::You've no idea how hard it's been :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Celaeno ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Dash ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Celaeno ::I feel the light stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Dash and Captain Celaeno ::And now it's time to break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! :All ::It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome! :Mullet ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Spittle ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Boyle :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Celaeno ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :All ::We see that light filling up our skies :Dash ::So take the Overlord's orders and toss 'em :All ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Celaeno ::Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :All ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :continues In celebration of the pirates' return to glory, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom. At last, they all arrived in Ninjago. Luster Dawn: Thank you, Captain Soto. Po: Yeah, you guys were awesome. Captain Soto: We should be thanking you mateys as well, Luster Dawn. All of you including Captain Celaeno and her scurvy crew have our debt and gratitude, we'd be honored to return the favor anytime you need us. So, they said their goodbyes to Po, SpongeBob, Luster, Twilight, Laval and his friends as they explore Ninjago. Along the way, they were amazed at what Ninjago was like. Star Swirl the Bearded: We've read the scroll about the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord's battle in Ninjago before. Mistmane: There is something different about it though. Laval: I'd never actually been to Ninjago before. Twilight Sparkle: Although, this is our first time here. Just then, the Ninjago Ninjas showed up out of nowhere. Kai: Hey you! Po: Head's up, Guys. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? As they look, the Ninjago Ninjas arrived just to make sure they don't make trouble. Lloyd Garmadon: What're you all doing here? Po: Easy, we don't want any trouble. Laval: We're friends from other worlds, we come in peace. You guys wouldn't happen to know the Overlord, would you? With that questioned, they were shocked to hear about the Overlord. Cole: The Overlord's back? Jay: That's impossible, I thought we'd defeated him! Zane: We all thought so. Li'l Nelson: He must've returned somehow. Skylor: How is that even possible? Ken: I have no idea. Lloyd Garmadon: If what you guys say is true, then you better come with us. My parents and uncle will explain everything. Nya: Ours too. Kai: You're gonna need our help on this one. So, they bring them to where they'll lay low for the time being. As they arrived at the temple, they met with some allies. Lloyd Garmadon: Uncle, Father, Ray, Maya, we got visitors from other worlds. Sensei Wu: Ah, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Sunset Shimmer. Sensei Garmadon: And those must be the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian. Ray: We bid you all welcome to our temple. Maya: Come on in, let us offer you our hospitality. And so, they accepted as they enter the temple gates. As everyone and everypony got inside the temple, they all got well aquatinted. Ronin: So, you guys came all this way from your worlds to get help from us, huh? Flash Magnus: That's right, Ronin. That's why we need help from Kai, Lloyd, and their friends. Sensei Garmadon: Since when did you encountered the Overlord, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: During the Friendship Festival, the Overlord was trying to steal Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight's Alicorn Magic for his own dark purpose. Mistmane: We fear that he'll stop at nothing until he succeeds his plan to rule the entire universe. Lloyd Garmadon: I think you should tell them the story, Mom. P.I.X.A.L.: He's right, they must understand what the Overlord is capable of. Skales: We may fear that he'll become a Golden Master once again. Misako: Very well, all of you deserve to know the whole story. So, everyone and everypony sits back to hear the story about the Overlord. Misako: In Ninjago, there has always been balance between good and evil. So some of you know about how the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, but what if I were to tell you all in order for there to be light, there must be shadow. And within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit called the Overlord. Po: Yeah, we've read the scroll that Master Shifu and Sunburst found at the Jade Palace. Sunburst: Tell us more, Misako. Misako: The balance was at stake and their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other, until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors: The Stone Army. The Spinjitzu Master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two. Shifu: Which is precisely why we came to Ninjago, to seek help from the Ninjago Ninjas. Sensei Wu: Show me the scroll, Stygian. Stygian: According to the scroll predicted by the spirit of Oogway, only the Dragon Warrior, the Ten Heroes of Equestria, the Pillars of Old Equestria, the Fourteen Apprentices of the Mane Ten, and the Heroic 6 of Bikini Bottom can unite the Eight Heroes of Chima and Nine Ninjas of Ninjago and defeat the Dark Lord. Sensei Garmadon: And the Dark Lord is the Overlord. Ray: It's true, you and the others are the ones, Kai. Maya: They're the reason why they came to Ninjago. Kai: If what you guys say is true about this prophecy, then you can count on our help. Jay: Sure, I guess. Cole: I'm in. Zane: Affirmative. Lloyd Garmadon: Count me in too. Nya: I'm ready. Skylor: Same here. Li'l Nelson: I'm up for it. Ken: Me too. Skales: And we shall support you all as well. At last, Po, SpongeBob, Luster, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd, and their friends formed their alliance as one. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626